


making me dance in this magical moment

by sirensokka



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Pining, Slow Dancing, inspired by Killing Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensokka/pseuds/sirensokka
Summary: asami's all danced out, but one last dance with korra couldn't hurt.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	making me dance in this magical moment

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what i'm doing, but when do i ever? it's currently 12 midight and i'm ignoring all my academic responsibilities for this. oh well <3
> 
> title from [mago](https://youtu.be/LmBYPXGqtss) by gfriend <3

“I’ve always wanted to see what the Spirit World’s like.”

“Sounds perfect,” Korra says, a smile tugging at her lips as she looks over at the newly-formed portal.

She can hear the wedding reception continue behind her, music and laughter mingling together and getting lost in the wind. She glances at Asami, seeing her green eyes lit up with...with something. Something soft, or maybe tender, as she gazes out over the water.

Korra feels her face growing hot. “Do you wanna get out of here?” she blurts.

Asami turns to her, surprise etched into her features. She bites her lips, glancing over her shoulder at the wedding reception. “Actually,” she starts, a coy smile on her lips. “Maybe I could go for one more dance. Only if you want to.”

Asami’s green eyes are wide with hope, and Korra knows there’s only one answer she could ever give.

“Yeah! Yes, yeah. Yes. Let’s go,” she says, hastily standing and offering her hand to Asami.

“We don’t have to go back inside,” Asami assures her, sensing her hesitation. “We can stay out here. Just the two of us.”

 _Just the two of us_. Korra feels her lips turn into a grin. “I’d like that.”

Asami smiles at her, taking her hands into her own. Korra feels like her nerves are on fire, her heart pounding as they stand together, listening to the wedding band continuing their jive.

“You look beautiful,” Korra says, breaking the calm silence surrounding them

Asami’s eyes soften. “Thank you,” she says. “You do too, as always.”

Korra can’t even begin to think of a response for that, but luckily, she doesn’t have to. The band starts playing a slow melody, romantic music filling the reception.  
Korra takes a breath, channeling as much Avatar-confidence she can. “Could I have this dance?”

Silently, Asami pulls Korra closer, moving her right hand to Korra’s hip and nudging Korra’s left hand toward her shoulder. Korra does her best to not flail, praying to any spirit listening for her hands to stop sweating. Her right hand is still clasped in Asami’s left, and she interlocks their fingers as they sway to the music.

She feels them drawing closer to each other, finding a steady rhythm together. Asami’s forehead presses against hers, quiet, and Korra feels her eyes slip shut as they dance. She wants to tell Asami something - anything - but she can’t find the words. She’s already apologized for leaving, but not quite in the way she wanted.

 _For being gone all that time_ , she’d said. _For not coming back sooner_. She’d meant what she said, but more accurately she’d meant:

_I’m sorry for leaving you._

__

__

I’m sorry for not coming back to you sooner.

_I’m sorry for-_

“Hey,” Asami whispers, snapping Korra out of her spiral. Her face is dangerously close to hers, and Korra aches. She could reach forward, right now, and press their lips together. She could stop wondering what Asami would feel like, taste like, but the far-away look in her green eyes makes Korra stop.

“I think I need to rest a bit,” Asami continues, making no move to slip out of Korra’s grasp. “It’s been a crazy day.”

Korra nods. “Of course,” she says, her voice embarrassingly raspy. “You’ll need time to heal.”

Asami smiles. “I expect to start our vacation soon, though,” she says. “Don’t you dare leave me hanging.”

Korra laughs, grudgingly bringing their dance to a stop as the band switches to an uptempo dance. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Asami hugs her again, tightly. Her breath tickles Korra’s ear, sending warmth throughout her body. She hugs back just as tight, sensing a promise.

 _Not tonight, but soon_.

That’s fine with Korra. They have all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [sirensokka](https://sirensokka.tumblr.com) !! so far i mostly yell about zukka and korrasami if you wanna...check that out <3 heh  
> i was inspired by the slow dancing scene in killing eve for the actual slow dancing scene here. queue montage of me mimicking eve and villanelle's movements alone in the dark (and me struggling to remember the difference between left and right).


End file.
